Dash-2 Burning Sun
} |-| Type-3= } |-| MS= } |series = Racing Mini 4WD (Type-1/Type-3) Mini 4WD PRO (MS/MS Finished model)|chassis = Type-1 Chassis (Type-1) Type-3 Chassis (Type-3) MS Chassis (MS/MS Finished Model) Super-1 Chassis (Helios)|rel = Regular releases February 22, 1989 (Type-1) February 15, 1990 (Type-3) November 1, 2008 (MS) Limited editions January 25, 2009 (MS Finished model) April 30, 2011 (Type-1 Green Plated) March 2016 (Helios)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Dash! Yonkuro|Owner = Dankuro 'Tankuro' Toda|no. = Regular releases 18015 (Type-1) 18026 (Type-3) 18628 (MS) Limited editions 94675 (MS Finished Model) 94819 (Type-1 Green Plated) 92343 (Helios Red) 92344 (Helios SIlver) 92345 (Helios White) 92346 (Helios Black)}}Dash-2 Burning Sun |Dasshu Ni-gō Bāningu San}} is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on February 22, 1989. It was featured in manga and anime Dash! Yonkuro as Dankuro 'Tankuro' Toda's machine, which was then upgraded into Dash-02 Neo Burning Sun later in the story. It was also featured in the on-going manga ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro''. General info The Burning Sun features the blocky body design that was inspired by the designs of the war tanks. It has a pair of vertical fins, places on the side of the 3-window canopy. The '2' decals, the 'Tank!' decal and the CoroCoro Dragon decals were presented on the bodyshell. Type-1 and Type-3 The original Type-1 and Type-3 variants features the green body color, with the red and yellow color scheme mixed onto it. they has the black-colored canopy. Both Type-1 and Type-3 variants came equipped with the middle-diameter 4-spoke Hotshot-type wheels, with the black high-profile spike tires for the former and the black slick tires for the latter. Both models has their chassis molded in black. In additions, the Type-1 variant comes with the turbo-end bodycatch and the battery clip (which are what the other Type-1 Chassis machines lacks), while the Type-3 variant comes with the optional rear wing that can be attached to the bodyshell. MS variant The MS variant features the same body color as the original Type-1 and Type-3 variants. The bodyshell has been modified to be fitted onto the midship-motor chassis and it has the pseudo-sideguards on the sides. It was equipped with the white, large diameter 4-spoke MS-type II wheels paired with the black low-profile spike tires. It comes with the N-02 nose unit and the standard, light gray 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. The nose, center, tail unit and the A parts were molded in black. Helios The limited, Charatoru-exclusive Helios variants features the body decal's coloring being in the 3-tone camouflage pattern consists of green, leaf green and light green. It has four color variants: Red, silver, white and black. It was equipped with the black plated, large diameter 3-spoke MS-type I wheels that were paired with the Avante-type slick tires with the choice of green and red depends on the models. The red and white models has the leaf green chassis frame, white A parts and leaf green sideguards, while the silver and black models has the black chassis frame, black sideguards and yellow A parts. All models comes with the V-machine-type sideguards. In the manga and anime In Dash! Yonkuro, Tankuro received the Burning Sun from Mr. Sumeragi after the Dash Warriors was formed. The Burning Sun is heavier and tougher than the other initial Dash machines at that time. Like the rest of the Dash machines, it is equipped with the special chassis with carbon-made chassis and polytetrafluoroethylene-made gears. Tankuro's car has one unique feature: the hotswapping module-type gearbox, which allows him to changes the gear set of the car without removing the bodyshell first hand and also reduces gear changing time. Later in the Mini 4WD tournament arc, in order to find out the secrets behind Momotaro's Crimson Glory's superior performance, Tankuro modified his Burning Sun into the FM machine, the Neo Burning Sun, but at the cost of losing the Horizon lineage (The rear-motor-layout) the Dash machines has.''Dash! Yonkuro'' The Burning Sun was once again Tankuro's machine in Hyper Dash! Yonkuro, where he uses it on the street Mini 4WD races.PHASE 1 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro''. It was eventually replaced by the God Burning Sun.PHASE 4 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro''. What happened to the original Burning Sun is unknown. Technical info Length: '''127 mm (Type-1/Type-3), 152 mm (MS) '''Width: '''81 mm (Type-1), 86 mm (Type-3), 92 mm (MS) '''Height: 43 mm (Type-1/Type-3), 46 mm (Type-3, with wing attached) Chassis: '''Type-1 Chassis, Type-3 Chassis, MS Chassis, Super-1 Chassis '''Gear Set(s): 6.4:1 and 5:1 (Type-1/Type-3), 4:1 (MS) Gallery Boxarts tamiya_racing_burning_sun_2.jpg|Type-1 variant File:Dash2BurningSunT3Boxart.jpg|Type-3 variant File:Dash2BurningSunMSBoxart.jpg|MS variant Images Dash2andHyperDash2.png|Burning Sun and God Burning Sun. Artworks Dash2TakeiLineart.jpg|Line-art by Hiroyuki Takei. Trivia * The Burning Sun is the first and only Type-1 Chassis car that comes with the 5:1 gear set, which is one of the common gear sets for the Type-3 Chassis car kits. ** It is also the very first car to comes with the optional parts, namely the turbo-end bodycatch and the battery clip for the Type-1 variant and the rear wing for the Type-3 variant. * In Dash! Yonkuro, the Burning Sun has the original, bolt-styled wheel design. References See also Tankuro's Burning Suns * Dash-02 Neo Burning Sun * Dash-CB2 Blazing Sun * God Burning Sun Related * Big Burning Sun - Bomb Crow's machine based on the Burning Sun and one of the Black Dash machines. External links Tamiya Japan * Dash-2 Burning Sun on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dash-2 Burning Sun (Type-3) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dash-2 Burning Sun (MS) on Tamiya official website * Dash-2 Burning Sun (MS Finished Model) on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Dash-2 Burning Sun (MS) on Tamiya America official website * Dash-2 Burning Sun (MS Finished Model) on Tamiya America official website Charatoru * Dash-2 Burning Sun Helios on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda